


You Blew Me Off (It Turned Me On)

by nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prequel, pretty boys getting off, sunburn 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lay splayed out on his bed, on top of rumpled sheets. He was wearing tight sky blue boxer briefs, and not a stitch of clothing more. He gave a lazy smirk, but did not move to cover himself. Instead he stretched out his arms and legs further, his whole body spread out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Blew Me Off (It Turned Me On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi_irashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/gifts).



> Happy belated bonus Sunburn! It's taken ages for me to post this. Mostly because I forgot about it. 
> 
> For full effect, I suggest listening to the song in the title while reading.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, looking up under hooded lids.

He lay splayed out on his bed, on top of rumpled sheets. He was wearing tight sky blue boxer briefs, and not a stitch of clothing more. He gave a lazy smirk, but did not move to cover himself. Instead he stretched out his arms and legs further, his whole body spread out.

Sebastian stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, one leg on the ground and the other pressed against the door behind him. His arms hung straight at his sides, but his eyes roved around the room, mostly around the body on the bed. He took in the sight before him, the way sweat glistened on Blaine’s body. The way his hair was mussed, standing up on its ends. And the content smirk on his face, tired and spent.

“I did tell you to expect me,” Sebastian pointed out, keeping his voice even and unaffected. He wanted to lick his lips, to pounce forward. But he held himself back.

“Three hours ago,” Blaine pointed out with a shrug. “You didn’t show, so I started without you.”

“You couldn’t wait?” Sebastian asked, raising a single eyebrow over the top of his sunglasses, which still hid his eyes from the room. He was staring at Blaine, but the other boy didn’t need to know that, not yet.

“I don’t wait for anyone,” Blaine said, one of his hands reaching down to his own chest and lazily running his fingers across his muscles.

Sebastian frowned, pushing his sunglasses off his face and himself off the wall. He took a single step into the room and closed the door behind him, all without looking away from Blaine. “And I don’t like my toys used.”

“Ha,” Blaine gave a gruff laugh, with a wry smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes. He grabbed a tube of lube from the table beside him, squeezed some out into his hand. He tossed the tube on the ground haphazardly and continued his ministrations on himself. “Then you have come to the wrong place. Or have you forgotten you are talking to the gay welcome wagon of the Upper East Side? Where all the prep school boys come when they question their sexuality. It’s what brought you here, isn’t it?”

On the bed, Blaine’s hand was now drawing circles around his nipples, which were already standing pinched and hard. His other hand was gripping the headboard above him, which kept his chest stretched out and visible. His hand left a shining trail, glistening, as his fingers glided over his own body.

Sebastian clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth, before shaking his head, just once. “You were my drug dealer long before we started fucking.”

“That’s right, I was,” Blaine said with fake surprise.

“I don’t recall you complaining when that changed,” Sebastian pointed out, his fist clenching, as he stared openly at Blaine’s chest.

Through the thin layer of fabric covering Blaine’s crotch, Sebastian could see the other boy starting to get hard. His own dick twitched, pushing against the fly of his pants, straining the fabric, as he watched Blaine touch himself on the bed.

“Nothing to complain about,” Blaine said, moving his hand down his sternum, over his stomach, dancing his fingers over his jutting hip bones. Then, in one fluid movement, he pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock, and grabbed it. “You are still a good customer. Now there are just more perks.” At the word ‘perks’, he jerked his hand and groaned.

This was just a game, like everything else, Sebastian knew. So he licked his lips slowly and took another step toward the bed. But he stopped shy of Blaine, instead reaching down and picking up the lube.

Eyes trained on Blaine’s cock, Sebastian pushed up the skin tight material of his black t-shirt, giving himself some room. Then, he flicked the button off his dark jeans and shimmied his hips from side to side, until the pants were around his ankles.

Blaine was watching him, his hand moving faster, breathing heavily. His normally crystal blue eyes were dark and wide.

“Anything to escape the monotony of the Upper East Side,” Sebastian said, squeezing the tube of lube slowly, almost painfully slowly. Once he had enough, he dropped it onto the ground, where it hit with a thud. Then, just like Blaine had done, he reached down and grabbed himself. But he went much slower than Blaine had, drawing each stroke out slowly.

“At least you know what you’re doing,” Blaine said, his words coming out in gasps, as his fist moved up and down his shaft, trying to match Sebastian’s pace. “Some of these boys are so uncreative.”

“I do hate a boring fuck,” Sebastian agreed, not letting either of them fall into a rhythm.

Blaine’s free hand left the bed frame and grabbed his balls, and his back arched off the bed as he groaned in pleasure. His eyes locked on Sebastian’s, “And they always seem to fall in love. I don’t have the patience for it.”

“There we differ,” Sebastian said, his head falling forward and his second hand running down his abs and up into his t-shirt, to get to the rest of his chest. “Playing with the emotions, that’s the best part of any conquest.”

“You must hate this, then,” Blaine said, his hand losing any semblance of pace, stroking wildly. He moaned, his mouth falling open, as he came with a shout. “No feelings.”

Sebastian stumbled forward, his knees knocking against the edge of the bed, as he tweaked a nipple under his shirt and pulled on his cock, pushing against the thick vein. He came on Blaine’s stomach,  his own cum mixing with the other boy’s. “Feels damn good to me,” Sebastian panted, his eyes fluttering in pleasure. 

“Think of how it could have felt, if you hadn’t stood me up,” Blaine smirked, his head falling back on the bed. 

Sebastian’s legs were rubbery, but he forced himself up, grabbing some tissues and cleaning himself quickly. He pulled back up his pants and flipped back down his shirt. “Or if you hadn’t started without me.”

“Show up on time and we can find out,” Blaine smirked, his eyes tracking Sebastian’s every move. 

“I don’t make promises,” Sebastian said, taking a step back, and then turning toward the door. He walked over and opened it, looking back over his shoulder at the boy still on the bed. He winked. Then he lowered his sunglasses back down on his face and walked out the door. 


End file.
